


Breeze

by SaltwaterJanuary



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Communicating Beyond the Afterlife, F/M, Interspecies Romance, Longing, Plants, Sad and Sweet, The Stage Of Mourning Where Normal Life Is Starting To Be Ok, Young Love, gentle kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: The only way she could communicate with him was through the breeze. Oneshot.
Relationships: Cosmo the Seedrian/Miles "Tails" Prower
Kudos: 12





	Breeze

_Breeze_

I'm sorry that we never got a chance together. Maybe someday we will have a moment to make up for the lost time. Until then, know that I'm still here.

I wish you could still see me, but this is as close as I can get.

The only way I can communicate…

I hope you understand.

* * *

Tails watered the seedling that morning. The new usual for him. Before he went into his workshop, before he spoke to Sonic, before he thought of anything else.

He measured the water carefully- he even checked the temperature. There was nothing he would not do for the simple life form.

Because he knew that it was more than a simple life form.

She had taught him that.

* * *

"Cosmo."

He had grown used to saying her name every so often. Just to hear it again, just to remember. It was slowly growing less difficult to say. It was slowly becoming less painful.

Sonic smiled at him sadly each time he heard Tails say it. He wouldn't let him know, but he was starting to wonder how Tails would move on.

He also knew it took time.

Yet he hoped that Tails would remember the plant after it was all over.

She would've wanted that.

* * *

The sun-filled room was silent that afternoon. He sat by the window sill, looking at the plant with unusual contentment.

Maybe today he could bring himself to speak.

"Cosmo."

He wasn't going to stop there, not this time.

"Cosmo, sometimes it occurs to me that I don't know what this plant will grow to be. But…it's yours. So I'm not going to stop until I find out."

He laughed a little at the silence that followed.

"What if you don't actually want me to water it? What if it was just a remainder of you…or a keepsake?"

The wind outside answered harshly, blowing several autumn leaves at the window itself and howling around the house.

"Whoa," Tails breathed. He knew, scientifically, that the wind wasn't actually telling him otherwise, but it sure seemed like it. That was good enough for a response.

"Okay then."

* * *

The next morning, Tails was back at the window sill again, watering the seedling precisely.

"You know," he began, letting the awkwardness dissipate as he got used to speaking in the emptiness, "I hope you like your place in the window sill. I try to keep you in the sunshine…and out of the wind."

A few leaves drifted lazily by the window as he spoke, resting on the spouts of wind.

He put the watering cup down and took a moment to gaze at the plant. With sudden longing, he leaned forward and kissed its leaf gently. "I love you."

He could of sworn that the plant waved a leaf back at him.


End file.
